Polyurethane laminated fabrics are laminated fabrics generally characterized as being flexible and water resistant, and are thus used in a wide range of applications including garments and medical equipment and accessories. The polyurethane laminated fabrics generally include woven fibers or threads of material that give them a flexible and cloth-like feel and movement. One of the manufacturing challenges associated with using polyurethane laminated fabrics as a raw material is that when the laminated fabric is cut, the cut woven fibers or threads can protrude from edges of the laminated fabric, leaving a ragged and cosmetically unappealing edge. In addition, the fibers or threads may be a different color than the polyurethane, exacerbating the cosmetic problem. What are needed therefore are methods for efficiently cutting polyurethane laminated fabrics such that the cut laminated fabric has clean and cosmetically appealing edges.